Absent Illusion
by LauraRossAllyAustin
Summary: You brought that bottle home in a paper sack..Drew the blinds and locked the door...There's nothing but empty there inside that glass...So you pour a little more../When Ally returns from her disappearance, how will her friends react? More importantly, how does Austin react?/Auslly/OOC&AU/ Three Shot
1. Chapter 1

_Whoever told you I did has issues._

Austin slowly stepped into his house, ashamed of what was in the bag. He considered putting it away, but decided against it when he felt that horrible pain at his heart. He couldn't put it up he realized. He felt horrible as he pulled out the glass and began to pour...

_You brought that bottle home in a paper sack.._

_Drew the blinds and locked the door..._

_There's nothing but empty there inside that glass..._

_So you pour a little more.._

With each glass Austin felt himself loose his senses. He looked around and in front of him stood Ally. He needed to drink to be able to get to this place where he still had Ally... where she didn't disappear...

_And there's no one there to judge you,_

_at least that's what you tell yourself..._

_But don't you know, Nobody Drinks Alone..._

_Every demon every ghost from your past,_

_and every memory you held back, follows you home..._

_Nobody Drinks Alone..._

Austin slowly felt that pull at his heart again, so he took in more and more. But he knew how it was as this time. No matter how many shots, she still creeps back into his thoughts like a reoccurring dream.. And no amount of shots could keep her out...

_You remember whiskey on your daddy's breath..._

_So you always stick to wine..._

_And you scared your little brother half to death..._

_But you just kept it all inside..._

Austin remembered the last day he saw Ally very well...it was the day after Dez's funeral. She called to tell him she loved him he had answered back and when they hung up he ran over there as fast as he could. But she was already gone. That was the last time any of Malibu saw Ally Dawson again... Austin shuddered and let the tears fall and for once didn't care that the bottle smashed on the floor.

_And you can hear your momma cryin_

_Only now, she cries for you.._

_Don't you know... nobody drinks alone..._

_Every demon every ghost from your past,_

_every memory you've held back follows you home..._

_Nobody Drinks Alone..._

_And though your lonely, hey don't let that feelin fool ya..._

_And don't you know... Nobody Drinks Alone..._

_Every demon every ghost from your past.._

_And Every memory you've held back follows you home..._

_Nobody Drinks Alone..._

Austin woke up that morning with a (surprisingly) light hangover. He decided to take a drive down to the beach. He sat underneath a tree. No one had really seen him since the day Ally disappeared, two months ago. This time on the beach he to go to a spot no one knew about except him, so he was surprised to see a woman sitting in the spot he always sat. He grunted and began to walk away. " Where have I seen that hair before?" He asked himself then it hit him, that hair, that build... He whipped his head around. The girl was crying. He groaned but knew he was going to go comfort the look-alike-girl. He lightly tapped her on her shoulder, She took no notice.

" Ummmm are you okay?" Austin asked. He saw the girl freeze. Slowly like in a dream... She turned. Austin felt like he had been slapped. He took step back.

" Ally..." Austin said. Ally nodded. She looked considerably different since the last time he saw her. She looked more fragile, more delicate. She looked as though if you touched her she would break into a million pieces.

" H-Hey." She said shakily.

" Why do you do this to me Ally?" Austin asked.

" W-what?"

" You leave here and break my heart an just when I start to think I can go on, you show up again. Ally why'd you leave?"

" I left because, Im not Ally."

" What do you mean?"

" After D-Dez died I realized that Dez helped make me into who I am now. And that I need him. I thought that if I moved away from all the memories, then it would all be a memory."

Austin gently took her hand. "Ally what happened to you?

She smiled sadly. " No one loved me there. And no one does here."

Austin looked at her and said, " Ally, I love you."

She just shook her head gently and said quietly " Do you really?"

" Yes. Ally you left my life in a mess. I'm a drunk and even through that I still love you."

Ally started crying. " But don't you see Austin? I'm not the same Ally as your in love with. That Ally died when her Older brother did."

Austin shook his head. " No you may see Another Ally, but I see the same one."

Ally cried and said, " Austin help me! I want to be your Ally, the old Ally, but I can't find her!" Austin held her and said, " It's okay... shhhhhh it's okay." She continued to sob all over his shoulder.

Ally wiped her eyes and said, " How is everyone?"

" Oh there just great!" Austin said sarcastically. " How do you think they are? Your Dad lost his Son and then his Daughter just disappears! He hasn't spoken a word since! Trish cries everyday. She lost the only boy she ever loved and then the only person who could help her just leaves! And me? Hmmmm were do I start? Well I drink! And I hate it! But I can't stop. But... maybe now I can."

Ally looked down and said, " I really messed up didn't I?" Austin nodded. Then Ally's face got deadly white. She stared straight ahead Like she just saw a ghost and then quietly she said... " Dez..."

**A/N: So my new story is kinda dark compared to my other one... Im pretty excited for it though!**

**Just so you know, Dez was Ally's older brother in this story! **

**I hope you all like my story, and I have already started planning a new one because this is only a three shot and I'm done it already! :D :D **

**BECAUSE ITS SUMMER :D :D **

**I have so much time to write now :D **

**Anyways,**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

" What?" Austin asked. Ally was staring at nothing.

" Dez?" Ally was staring straight at Dez.

" Ally there's nothing there." Austin said gently.

" Yes! Look there's Dez!" Ally said looking somewhere else. Austin gently took her hand and said, " Come on Ally lets go and see your dad."

Ally looked again and saw nothing. She shook her head and said, " Yeah I guess your right.."

Ally stopped in front of her front door. "Oh Austin I can't do this..." Ally started to walk away. Austin stopped her and said, " Running away isn't going to fix anything! Your dad needs you!" Ally nodded and walked in.

Lester was sitting in front of the TV miserably. He sighed as he heard the sound of bare feet on the floor. He heard that sound every day and always looked up hopefully to see nothing. Sometimes he could still hear Ally and Dez arguing. Lester started crying as The Hannah Montana video for " I've Got Nerves" came on.

" Daddy?" Ally called from the doorway. Lester didn't even look up. He didn't want to see the empty space again. His heart was painfully empty enough.

"Daddy? Are you awake?" Despite what he had learned, Lester looked up.

"Ally?" Lester asked. He couldn't believe it. She ran up and hugged him. He cried harder with each moment that passed.

" Daddy! I'm soooooo s-sorry! I didn't know what to do!" Ally cried.

" It's okay Als. What matters is that were together again." Lester said.

" I missed you so much!"

" I know... I know..."Lester said. They sat down at the table and talked for hours. After a while Ally stood up and hugged him.

" Daddy I'll be back. I've got to go see Trish." Ally said. She ran out the door and flew toward Trish's house. Not caring that it was 10:30 she flew through the door and ran up to Trish's room.

She blew the door open and saw Trish sitting on her bed crying. Ally ran to her and pulled her in a hug. Trish looked up and saw who it was.

" Ally?" Trish asked. Ally just continued to hug her. Trish jumped away and looked at her.

" What are you doing here?" Trish asked.

" I came back." Ally answered

" But why did you leave in the first place?" Trish asked.

" It was to hard. I could f-face the fact that Dez died. All my life, I've been in control of my life. And it killed me that Something happened that I couldn't do anything about. I mean, we all new it was coming. He had been hanging on for months with Leukemia. And when he decided he was going to quit treatment and give himself a chance for a life without chemotherapy he knew he was killing himself." Ally had tears falling down her face. " And It killed me that I couldn't do anything about it. I tried to change his mind, but hospitals were never his thing. Dez was an independent person. H-h-he knew he was dying and he never showed any change in behavior. He didn't cry once. He stayed strong. I-I-I just wish I could have been strong"

" How could you Ally?" Trish asked.

"What?"

" YOU KNOW GOOD AND WELL WHAT! ALLY I NEEDED YOU AND YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME ALL BY MYSELF AND ALONE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!" Trish screamed.

Ally looked hurt and said, "I am. I just couldn't face it. Every where I looked I remembered Dez. Trish, memories were every where! I wanted to go someplace were there were no memories."

Trish was crying. " Als, I need you. I can't handle Dez dying without you! what am I supposed to do? These last two months have been horrible! their was no one to talk to! I went over to talk to Austin and found him drunk! Drunk Ally!"

" I know.." Ally said. " But isn't it hard Trish? Isn't it hard to go places you two went and remembering all you went through?"

" Ally, remembering isn't what hurts me, I love remembering every thing! That way I know he will never die inside me! Forgetting is what hurts. Last week I was on my way to your house to see you when it hit me that you were gone. That hurts. And then yesterday I came across a bracelet he gave me and." Trish was crying harder now. " I didn't remember who gave it too me until I read a letter that was with it."

" Oh Trish!" Ally pulled her into a hug. " its okay. Its all going to be okay!"

" No its not Ally. He's gone and he's never coming back. I'll never feel his strong arms around me again. I'll never feel the same again. Ally I'll never be able to hear certain songs without breaking down again. I'll never be able to walk into a hospital again without remembering all then pain he went through. So don't tell me everything's gonna be okay because I'm about damn sick of it. Everyone says it but no one believes it!" Trish said.

Ally just stared at her broken friend. She felt tears running down her face, " I'm sorry Trish. Your right. I ruined everything. It's my fault Dez died. It's my fault Austin drinks, Its my fault you hurt! Its my fault Daddy cries all the time. Heck, EVERYTHING'S MY FAULT! I RUINED EVERYONE'S LIFE!" Ally screamed.

" Ally that's not what I meant!" Trish said.

" No I think that's what you meant."

" BUT IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!"

" THEN WHO'S IS IT! IF IT'S NOT MINE THEN WHY IS THIS STUFF HAPPENING TO US! WHAT DID WE DO? WHAT DID I DO! DEZ DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE! AND AUSTIN SHOULDN'T HURT SO MUCH THAT HE DRINKS! DADDY SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD HIS WIFE AND SON DIE! AND YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD THE ONLY PERSON YOU EVER LOVE DIE!" Ally screamed.

" I don't know Ally... I don't know." Trish said crying.

"Why doesn't anyone freakin' know anymore? WHY? That's all I want to know." Ally was barely whispering now. " why? We don't deserve this. We're good people Trish. Dez's a good person. Why?"

" You're right Ally we don't deserve this. But we took our good life for granted. We saw all the bad things on tv but never thought they would happen to us. And when they did it hit us hard."

" Trish that's not it. I guess with Dad and I we had already had something horrible happen and didn't expect something else to happen. We thought we had suffered enough. I guess we were wrong." Ally said.

Trish nodded and hugged her friend. " I just can't figure it out Trish. How are we supposed to have a good life? What are we going to do? Has our life been ruined?" Ally asked. Trish cried harder and said, " I don't know Ally. Nothing turned out right." Trish said.

" I guess...maybe together we can get through this?" Ally asked.

Trish nodded. " Together we can do anything."

" Trish, can you believe I haven't even been back for a whole day and Austin and Ally already have a concert!" Ally said wiping away some tears.

" Yeah I know, Austin told them you were away due to a family tragedy. The audience is gonna FREAK!" Trish said trying to get off painful subjects.

Ally laughed weakly. "Sure. I hope they still like Ally now that they're more used to just Austin."

" Of course they do."

" So Trish, are we okay?"

"Yeah, were okay." Ally said hugging her friend.

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! :D **

**So Im back on twitter :D Go follow me raurasprinkle and tweet me what you think! :D :D **

**What do y'all think so far? Im actually kinda proud of this. :D**

**And I have written two chapters of my new fic already! :D :D :D **

**Im super excited and can't wait to upload it!**

**Follow, Favorite and Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

" Come on Trish!" Ally said trying to wake up her friend unsuccessfully.

" I'll take 3 cups of chocolate." Trish muttered.

" There is chocolate on the table!" Ally yelled. Trish popped up and held up her fists andsaid, "Lemme at it!" She rolled her eyes once she realize what her friend had just did. Ally laughed and said, "Come on let's go see how the 17 year old drunk is doing.."

"I can't go I'm grounded" Trish said.

" Why?" Ally asked

" Oh my parents suggested sending me to a shrink so I flipped them off. And then when they brought me to the shrink, I said some things. Bad things!"

"Trish!" Ally said. Trish laughed and said, " things were crazy around here!" Ally laughed and hugged her friend. She ran all the way to Austin's house.

" Knock knock!" She said riding through the door. Austin was chatting on the computer. Ally looked over his shoulder...

rockstar: So Trish did Ally come and see you?

fashionista: Yep. She's on her way now to see you!

rockstar: Oh. She's not here yet...

" Hey Austin!" Austin turned around.

" Hey Ally! So how did things go with Trish?"

" Okay. Were friends if that's what you mean."

" good!" Austin turned around to type:

fashionista: She should be there by now! Uh oh what if she got hurt?

rockstar: She's here now. G2G c u lata!

fashionista: okay bye!

" So Austin... How have you been?" Ally asked with concern in her eyes.

" Good. I haven't drank in a while..." Austin said. Ally looked into his eyes...

" I really missed you Austin." Ally said.

" I missed you too." Austin said. He leaned in and kissed her. I was soft and sweet, yet filled with longing passion. They broke apart and Ally smiled and said, " Austin please don't hurt yourself anymore."

" I won't Ally...I won't. Ummmm Als? I have a question."

" Shoot."

" Do you think we, as in you and me, could be together..again?"

" I think we, as in you and me, are already together." Ally said kissing Austin.

This time the kiss was filled with not only passion, but joy. Austin smiled and picked up the brunette, spinning her in a circle as giggles escaped her mouth.

Oh, how he missed that sound.

Things slowly started to turn around. Austin stopped drinking, Trish visited Dez's grave 3 times a week, and Lester had a reason to live. Only one thing was left...

Ally walked to the graveyard gate. She shuddered. She hated graveyards. Ally walked to Dez's grave and sat down.

She sat there for hours. Just thinking and letting her tears fall on the ground. She looked up. Standing right there was Dez. He sat down beside her. She hugged him.

"Dez! Why did you leave m-me?" Ally asked.

" I didn't leave you Als. I'm always with you." Dez started to fade.

"No Dez don't go yet!" Ally called. He stopped fading and said,

" Als, I've got to go now. I stayed long enough for you to fix things. You're my little sister and I love you so much. But you'll see me soon enough."

" Dez. I love you too." Ally said as she watched her older brother fade away from her. Ally never told anyone about that day. She new they wouldn't believe her. But ever time she went to see her brother's grave she could feel the presence of an angel.

**A/N: So I know there wasn't a ton of auslly through out this whole story, because it was focused more on Ally and her problems more than anything, so I threw in a little bit for you :D**

**This is the end of this story! :D I hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**If you have any suggestions for new stories let me know! :D :D **

**Favorite, Follow, Review! :D**


End file.
